The Forsaken Ones
The Forsaken Ones were a Pink team alliance and a protectorate of Poison Clan. Announcements *Declaration of Existence and Protectorate with Poison Clan *TFO recognition of hostilities with Solider, TP, and TSI in the Karma War Government The Forsaken Ones use a triumvirate system. With a leader to make the final choice of decisions: The Current Government is as Such Emperor: Jens of the Desert Triumvirate Foreign Affairs- Cowen70 War- lord Ditka Internal Affairs - THE HOLY DICTATOR Secretaries Interior- Sticklyman War- FA- Council- Not yet elected. Charter This Charter is Currently Incorrect. Because of the Hedge Money-Karma war, the Finalization of the Charter has Been Put on Hold. Preamble We of the Forsaken Ones, wishing to form a close community, desire to become a organized alliance lay out it's policies in this charter Article I Admission: A nation will be admitted into the alliance by... 1.Registering on our Forums 2. Putting in an Application 3.Taking an Academy Test Article II Alliance Behavior: Members of the Forsaken Ones are expected to maintain respect and dignity while on all CN related forums, IRC channel etc. Failure to do so will result in reprimand. Article III Hierarchy of The Forsaken Ones' Government 3.1 Emperor The Emperor is the head voice of Forsaken ones. He and only he can not be expelled. He and only he may declare war. He counts as two votes in Parliament. He may form treaties and he may disband them. The Emperor is of royal blood and should be treated with the uptmost respect. The Emperor chooses an heir (the Duke) and when the Emperor retires appoints the Duke to that position. The Emperor may serve for life. The Emperor may also fly the Imperial Flag. The Emperor can also make Imperial announcements. 3.2 Duke The Duke is the heir to the thrown. If the Emperor is not online or steps down the Duke becomes Emperor. The Duke should be treated with a high degree of respect since he is of Royal Blood. The Duke cannot be expelled. The Duke cannot make Imperial announcements (unless the Emperor deems it so) but he may fly the Imperial Flag. 3.3 Secretaries Secretaries are in charge of the departments of FO and there is one for every department. Secretaries can appoint one deputy and create any title they so wish for there department (e.g. the Secretary of War may create the General Position). Secretaries are appointed by the Emperor and can be taken from power by the Emperor. 3.4 Regents The Regents are ELECTED officials who are chosen by the General Membership via in-forum poll. All polls are private. The Regent serves to advise the Parliament on what the people think. The Regents (There are two) are elected every two months and the elections are organized by the Department of Internal Affairs. 3.5 Special Envoys Special Envoys are leaders and regualtors of Embassies and may choose up to two delegates to assist him in any way. Special Envoys are created when and Forsaken Ones embassy is created and our chosen by the Secretary of Foreign affairs. 3.6 Parliament Regents, Secretaries (excluding deputies), the Duke, and the Emperor all make up the Parliament. The Parliament serves to expel members, vote on treaties, declare war, and vote on all alliance issues. Article IV Departments 4.1 Department of Foreign Affairs The Department of Foreign Affairs manages all Foreign matters (excluding military) such as the DECLARATION of war, formation of treaties and accords, dealing with aid etc.They are in charge of all embassies. They are led by the Triumvirate of Foreign Affairs and his/her Deputy. 4.2 Department of Internal Affairs The Department of Internal Affairs is in charge of the Orange Bank, sending out memos to all members,writing down all records, and maintaining the forums. The Department of Internal Affairs is headed by the Triumvirate of Internal Affairs and his/her Deputy. 4.3 Department of War The Department of War is in charge of the Orange Military. The Department of War is headed by the Triumvirate of War and his/her Deputy. Article V Diplomatic Relations 5.1 Embassies Embassies can be set up at any time with other alliances of any colour, with no preferential treatments to any colour. Embassies will be the center of foreign tech dealing, aid, and declarations of war, god forbid. 5.2 Treaties and Accords Treaties or Accords of any kind will be sent to a foreign embassy if composed by OI. If a foreign embassy is not set up a diplomat will register with said alliance and start one. If a Treaty or Accord is sent to Orange Islands it will be done so in an embassy. If an embassy is not present one will be created. Article VI War 6.1 Acts of War Acts of War are as such: Espionage of all forms, Tech/Land Raiding, Hacking of Forums, and General Attacking including repeated offensive personal attacks. A state of war can be avoided with a message of apology and reparations, which will be calculated by the Minister of Internal Affairs 6.2 War Times During War Times Foreign Embassies will be updated at all times of progress. All Alliance foreign aid commitments and Tech Deals are considered null and void until said war is over. 6.3 Nuclear Weapons Orange Islands doesn't believe in a first-strike policy. Nuclear Weapons will only be used after authorization of Triumvirate Leadership (a 2/3 approval must be made) 6.4 ZI/PZI will be administered to nations either foreign or in OI committing any of the following actions: 1.Going Nuclear rogue. 2.Hacking Forums. 3.Spying within forums. 4.Posting inappropriate images on any CN related forums. Article VII Expulsion Members may be expelled for breaking the following rules: 1.Declaring Unauthorized Wars 2.Treason 3.Espionage 4.Nuclear Terrorism Members will be expelled after a 2/3 Vote of the Triumvirate. Penalties after the Expulsion do not include ZI except during the terms stated above. OI does not sentence people to EZI Article VIII Amendments to the Constitution Amendments will be made after a 2/3 Vote of The Triumvirate